Simple Things
by Green Gallant
Summary: On a night off, Megan wants to help Conner appreciate the little things in life. Like sitting in a swingset after dark. Conner isnt so quick to embrace such childish things. Megan thinks she can change his mind. Mostly friendship and a bit of fluff. SxM.


_Author's Note: This is just a dumb story I did earlier tonight. I thought it'd be kind of fun to write. I've noticed several fics I've read over the years will feature the characters sitting in a swingset after dark. I always thought that was kind of a neat thing some writers include. I guess I've always had a facination with the little everyday things that show up in fics. I guess it makes it seem a little more realistic. I've always through it was intrestring showing grown up characters sitting in a playground. This is what I came up with. Enjoy. _

**Simple Things**

It was a quiet night in the cave, something of a rareity with five juvinile superheroes living together with a robot housesitter and a vigiliante chick as a training instructor. Superboy wandered around the cave looking for someone, usually she'd be right in the room with him. He scanned the rec center of the cave and saw Robin and Kid Flash playing Halo:Reach while Aqualad was off to the side reading a book under a lamp. Her presence or lack thereof was hard to miss, the cave was martian-less.

"Where's Megan?" he finally asked.

The guys looked up from their cave at him while Aqualad did the same from his book.

"She went out for a while." the Atlantian told him.

"Any idea where she went?" he asked. Aqualad didnt offer a response as Robin shrugged.

"She's free to come and go as she pleases." he said. Superboy formed a serious look before leaving the cave.

In Happy Harbor Megan could be found sitting in a swing in the middle of the park. Her green skin readily apparent she sat in the swing by herself with smile on her face, enjoying the peace and solitude the evening offered.

"There you are." he said. She looked back and saw the Boy of Steel standing behind her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." he said though he held no anger or frustration.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well Black Canary and Red Tornado gave us the night off so I thought I'd explore the city." she said with a smile.

"You find anything?" he asked.

She shrugged as she remained in the swing.

"I went to the movie theature, I dont remember what it was. But they were throwing a beach ball around in the audience and I joined in. It was a lot of fun." she said.

"Why dont you come join me?" she added patting the swing next to her.

"I dont think so. Not really my thing." he said looking away with arms folded.

"Its fun, you go back and forth till you get up high." she said.

"I can already jump high, that's enough for me." he told her. Her smile faded a bit but still maintained it.

"You ever...just try to enjoy the simple things in life?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well you know, little things like watching the sunset. Or hanging out with the guys...or these swings. I know they dont seem like much but when you feel the wind in your hair, I dont know. There's just something about it. There's such a release when you sit and fly in one of these." she told him.

"Its just such a simple joy, you feel free when you do it. I know you didnt have a real childhood Conner, but it couldnt hurt to try." she added.

The clone stood there with a stone cold look on his face, arms still linked together as he leaned against a rock formation behind her. He sighed and resignedly made his way over to the swingset and took the one next to her sitting like a bump on a log.

"Well you have to use your legs silly. Just push your legs back a little and take off." she told him.

He could think of a million other places he'd rather be than sitting in a kiddie swing. He continued to sit there while Megan looked on with a relaxed smile. She got up out of her swing and stood behind him grabbing the chains. His eyes widened a bit as Megan stood over him her chin just inches from the top of his head.

"Here let me." she told him. There was some reluctance on Conner's part as she stood behind him.

"Lift up your feet a little bit." she said.

The Boy of Steel sighed and did so as Megan started to push on the chains. Admittedly it took a bit more strength than she realized and applied both of her hands to his back and started to push lifting him partway in the air and released as he glided back with a stoic look on his face. The wind blew through his short bangs as he drifted back slightly as Megan watched. He put a boot to the ground and stopped as her smiled disappeared.

"This just feels wierd, its not really my thing." he said.

"That's because your not giving it a chance." she smiled getting back to her seat and took herself back as far as her legs would allow. He looked back at her pratically standing with her feet firmly planted on the raised dirt from where others had trampled a path and released.

She glided forward with her long red hair billowing back as she reached a mildly high point and then swung back the opposite way building up momentum. Conner watched her with a slight smile as he saw the glowering glow on her face as she flew back and forth beside him.

"Come on Conner." she said. The boy shuffled his feet a bit and took a few steps back before taking off, though at a pitifully lower height than Megan.

"You have to go higher than that." she told him, prodding him to push himself further back. But was still sailing at half her height.

"Your missing out on all the fun." she said.

"This is as high as I go." he said wanting to maintain his dignity.

"You have to learn to have more fun." she told him.

"I still dont see how this counts as fun." he teased.

"Dont tell me the big, bad Boy of Steel is afraid of heights." she teased back.

"Oh its like that huh?" he fired back with a grin and put his strength into it. Conner now sailed at full height and at a speed faster than was probably intended for the swingset. The chains snapped dumping Conner as he did an involuntary sommersault and landed on his butt.

"Conner!" Megan yelled jumping from her swing to his side.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm all right." he groaned rubbing his side. A lopsided grin formed on the left side of his face opposite Megan. While the Martian unsure if he was still hurt looked back at him.

"You know...your right. That was fun." he said looking up at her.

"I guess we should have compensated for the weight difference." she blushed pushing back a lock of hair.

"Think I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to do that." he groaned as she started to help him up.

"You know I have you to blame for this." he joked.

Megan scoffed and shoved him pretending to be insulted by him. The Boy of Steel let out a slight chuckle as he looked up at her and saw the night sky reflected off her. His smile broadened a bit more as he took in the sight. Before long Megan's blush started to deepen and was forced to look away from the Boy of Steel before finally helping him up. Superboy stood on his own two feet a second later and towered over her in the oynx and lavender canopy that was the night sky. As they stood there she could help but happen a glance back at him and smiled.

"You sure did a number on that swing though. Poor thing." she said looking back at it.

"I can fix that." he smiled and strung it back up repairing the chains with his heat vision.

"There." he said allowing the melted links to cool.

"Well I guess we better be getting back." she told him.

"Not just yet." he said sitting down in the swing next to the repaired one and looked up at the night sky. She smiled and took her original seat across from him and stargazed with him.

"So...beach ball in the movie theature huh?" he added.

_Author's Note: Well, damn this is just too good to pass up. I'm sure you guys will love it though. Your welcome by the way. It just came to me, I enjoy them myself so why not? I come up with the most random ideas sometimes. Let me know what you think guys. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
